


It’s just a prank.

by ChickenFrappe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Moon Taeil, CEO Moon Taeil, Drugged Sex, Engagement, Established Relationship, Johnny being curious, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Viagra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenFrappe/pseuds/ChickenFrappe
Summary: Johnny, like always was up to something this morning.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 189





	It’s just a prank.

The sun had just begun to rise. It distributed the curtains and caused this irritable glow through the thick brown. 

Johnny, like always was up to something this morning.

Taeil had just entered their home not even a few minutes ago. The older stripped his clothesfrom his body and was working on running a shower for himself to shed his body of the headaches and annoyance of the day.

Johnny had slipped from beneath the sheets after the shorter had stumbled in the darkness, quietly walking down the stairs to execute his ‘well made’ plan. He wasn’t keen on wasting any time, considering Taeil could be extremely tired at 7 in the morning. 

Yesterday, the two set out to the grocery store for a monthly shopping spree on things they needed to stock back up on. Johnny noticed in the little nearby pharmacy sector of the store, a box.

The small blue box caught Johnny’s attention, because there’s only a few choices of boxes that size and shape with a distinct ‘V’ visible to his eye. He picks it up, inspects it, and throws it in the cart.

That leads him to where he is now, sprinkling some the the crushed viagra pills into the pancake cooking on the stove. The batter was still wet, so it’d mix in seamlessly. Taeil wouldn’t notice unless he picked apart the pancake under a microscope.

“Babe!” Taeil yells from the top of the steps, body soaked and dripping into the carpet.

“Yeah!” Johnny yells back from the kitchen. He tried to calm down the chuckling, but he was too excited. He loved pranking his fiancé. The reaction he always gave was rich and new each time. Most of all, Taeil knew now to take a joke, and he’d retaliate with the same amount of determination.

“Where’d you go?” His voice faltered into this sweet voice of lonely child, like Johnny was the best friend that suddenly moved away.

“I’m cooking.” He responded, finally managing to relax his voice enough for the answer to come out without a evil cackle.

Taeil coughs and he can hear the smaller walking back into their room.

He makes four pancakes for his fiancé, but three of them had the drug in them.

He figured he’d balance it out. He was having second thoughts that the four pills he spread across three pancakes was too much. 

But of course he swiped the rest of the crushed pill into the tall glass of orange juice and gave it a heavy stir.

“What’s the worst that could happen.” He says quietly to himself. He walks up the stairs, tray in one hand, orange juice in the second.

He sees Taeil in the black alien shirt he left in the hamper yesterday. Taeil was a huge business man outside of their house. He held multimillion corporations spread out across Asia and internationally. But inside, he didn’t talk about work, unless it was really serious or funny.

Like when his employee spilled coffee on herself, funny.

But, other than that he wanted nothing to do with work while home. He wanted to relax, let his serious exterior go and shed away the stress and worry.

Johnny set the tray down and Taeil gave him a look.

“What’s all this for?” Taeil sat up on his legs to gaze at the pancakes.

“You never eat breakfast.” Johnny said in his usual tone, he grabbed the remote from his nightstand and sat down on his side of the bed, back against the headboard.

Taeil took his tray and scooted back between Johnny’s legs. Johnny ran his fingers through the heap of wet hair, turning on the only soccer game that was live this morning.

Taeil ate in silence, like he usually did, occasionally leaning back against Johnny while he chewed to be smothered by his large fiancé.

Johnny kept tabs on how touchy Taeil got and how he reacted to his touch. He’d shiver at him running his hand along his thigh, but gripped the sweatpants on Johnny’s leg.Everything was normal.

Until he chugged the glass of orange juice. Johnny insisted he’d take his plate downstairs but Taeil had already gotten up. He mumbled a cute ‘thank you’and pecked his cheek.

Johnny doesn’t know if the walk maybe stirred the food around with the pill, but when Taeil came back up stairs, he crawls into Johnny’s lap and sits there for a few minutes. The cheers and screams from the game were a little muffled in Johnny’s ears. He was paying attention to the breathing of his fiancé. A little hard, but he did just run up a flight of stairs.

Taeil sits up a little, and the touching starts. He peppers kiss after kiss along Johnny’s neck, toys with the strings along his sweat pants and pulls tight to try and get them off.

“Babe, I’m trying to watch the game.”

“Watch it later.” Taeil tries to block his view and kiss his lips.

“I can’t, I need to see if they go to the finals or not.”

“Just look it up after.” When Taeil wants something, he usually gets it.

“But I could watch it now.” Johnny places strong hands on his waist and tries to shimmy Taeil off. The older is persistent and stays glued on his lap.

“The game is more important than me?” Taeil asks. Here’s the thing about Taeil, when he’s horny, he hates teasing. He gets very irritable, _needy_. He doesn’t mind taking matters into his own hands either.

“Right now, yes. We can fuck later babe, I promise.” Johnny pecks his lips as reassurance, but Taeil doesn’t want to fuck later.

“I don’t want to fuck _later_. I want it _now_.”

“Babe.” Johnny tried to sound annoyed, but Taeil didn’t care.

“When you bother me at night, I give you what you want when I’m not in the mood.” Taeil sounds sour and annoyed.

“I get you in the mood.” Johnny answers, still looking past the olders head. The game was actually starting to get close with both teams fighting harder to get the ball back.

“What, I’m not sexy? Am I not getting you in the mood?” Taeil blocks him again and Johnny _laughs_ at the older.

Taeil frowns. 

He gets off of his lap and rolls over to his side off the bed. He opens his drawer, finds nothing, and then walks around the entire bed to Johnny’s drawer. 

He pulls out the large clear bottle of lube and holds the heavy bottle under one arm while he walks to the bathroom.

“Where are you going?”

“You won’t fuck me, so I’ll just use my new toy.” He says easily.

Now, Johnny didn’t know about a new toy. He furrows his brows because not only is his pride on the line, but what new fucking toy could Taeil have?

He plays it off with a shrug for a few minutes. He supposed Taeil left the door open a little for the moans to reach Johnny’s ear. He does hear it, along with the sound of him bouncing on the toilet seat.

“Johnny.” It’s breathy and desperate. Taeil rolls his head back, using the seat to bounce on the dildo. It’s not as large nor thick as Johnny, it’s not even as satisfying, but he needs it.

Everything feels so hot around him, in him. The cold toilet seat is burning him up.

He pushes his fingers in his mouth, sucking along the short digits that don’t compare to Johnny’s big veiny hands.

“Geez.” Accompanied by the door flinging open, Johnny stares down Taeil with those burning eyes.

“No, I’m enjoying my toy, go away.” It’s a lie and Johnny knows it.He grabs the back of his shirt and pulls Taeil off the seat. The toy stands covered in a thin layer of lube. Taeil stumbles forward from the loss of friction and Johnny’s rough hands.

“Enjoying _that_? Please.” Johnny turns him around and presses him against the sink easily.

“I want my toy.” He pushes at Johnny’s arm. He’s mad and he has every right to be from Johnny ignoring him and letting him go that long without coming in. Taeil is good at being stubborn, but horrible keeping up the act.

Before he can argue the great importance of how his toy is doing an even better job than Johnny as a fiancé, he’s cut off with a hand grabbing the back of his shirt and pushing him down against the sink along with Johnny fitting two long fingers up his ass.

He didn’t have to prep him, but he wants to tease the older. Taeil lets out a cry. His hips surge back, but the younger pulls back just enough to torture Taeil.

“My fingers are even better.”He curls them up against a spot he know will make Taeil shiver. He pushes back against him, so hard he feels his wrist pop. 

“Just fuck me.” Taeil begs. He can’t take this heat anymore, the rumbling sensation between his legs is too much. He’s already sweaty and panting, he can barely hold himself up on his own two feet.” Please, Johnny. I’ll let you watch your fucking game just please.” 

“Fuck the game.” He picks Taeil up and throws him over his shoulder like he’s weightless, taking the bottle of lube with him too. Johnny brings the shorter back to their bed where this madness started and throws him on his back. His body bounces in the mattress and dips down when Johnny crawls into it with him he pulls his sweatpants down his thighs just enough to free his cock. 

Taeil is breathing hard against his hand. The sight of it alone had him feeling full. He absently grinds his hips down against the bed as he looks up at Johnny with those wide desperate eyes. He wanted to lean forward and pull his dick into his mouth, pull it down his throat until he gagged and cried.

Johnny has other ideas of course. He opened the bottle that looks large in Taeil’s hands. He pours a generous amount along the tip of his cock, letting us flow down the underside and drip in his sweat pants. He pulls Taeil’s body down the bed and lifts his legs to be cradled under his arms.

When his cock pushes past the tight ring , Taeil throws his head back immediately and whines. Johnny keeps a hand on his chest to keep the shorter still, keep him from hurting himself on his dick.

“Oh god, yes.” Johnny bottoms out and Taeil is already begging for more. He bucks his hips up and tried to fuck himself along his cock.Johnny grips his waist with his other hand and starts a brutal pace that has Taeil screaming. Overloaded with pleasure and pain in his stomach from the heat pooling in his tummy. 

Johnny grips his cock in his hand and strokes him in time with his thrusts.

Taeil is already overwhelmed. Tears pool into his eyes and form a lake down his face. He can’t breathe but he can’t move either. He so roped in with each thrust of Johnny slamming into his prostate and leaving him shocked and fucked out all ready.

And just with the few harsh thrusts Johnny first delivers, Taeil comes over himself. The volume alone is enough. The velocity of his own cum hitting his chin surprised himself. Taeil is constantly curling in on himself, trying to take in and hide from the pleasure all at once. He’s shaking and whimpering pathetically.

“Already?” Johnny chuckles at the shorter with this superior glint in his eye.

Surrounded by so much pleasure, so much need. Johnny pulls him up and kisses him feverishly. It doesn’t last long with the rocking of his hips meeting the back ofTaeil’s thighs, harsh slaps filling the room. Johnny is starting to think that a portion of this wetness dripping from his ass is caused by Taeil himself.

Taeil has always been sensitive. So sensitive he needs a break after his orgasm and tenses up from all the pleasure falling onto him at once.

This viagra fucked with him. He clenches each time he thrusts into him. He’s trigger sensitive and bucks his hip out when he pulls out. 

“Come in me, please come in me. Give it to me baby. I want all of it.” He’s a drooling mess. The entire bottom half of his face is either covered in his own spit or his own come.  


The game was long forgotten. Each team still had nothing to show for playing hard against each other, save for hard breaths and tired jogs across the field. Arguments against the ref about a clear half side got a player an immediate yellow card.

Johnny didn’t even know who was playing.

Johnny doesn’t hold back of course. He caused this mess , he’ll take care of it for his fiancé. He moans against Taeil’s ear and the smaller whimpers at the deep sound. He loves it, loves hearing Johnny’s deep voice.

He makes sure to bury his cock in deep when he releases. A little drips along his thigh. He rocks his hips through his orgasm to push it up in Taeil. Nonetheless it spills from his ass and falls into the sheets of their bed.

It’s a mess under Taeil, and before Johnny can pull out, Taeil is wrapping is legs tight around his waistto keep the younger still.”I’m still horny.” Taeil confesses, grabbing at Johnny’s biceps, pulling at his shirt to try and pull him closer, deeper.

“I put viagra in your breakfast.” Taeil states up at him for a few seconds, mouth slack and the small tremors of his body had stopped.” I thought it would be funny.”

“I’ll deal with you later, just fuck me again.” Taeil squirms, too drunk on lust to punish Johnny now.

“As you wish.”


End file.
